Behind Padded Walls
by Scarlette Dreams
Summary: Through the padded walls live the patents, If you can call this meager existance 'living'. but they have a story too.
1. Prolog

There are a bunch of these floatin' around Media Miner, so I decided to try my hand at it. Au, Dark, Psychological, Drama (?), Angst. I was gonna do a X-mas fic . . .  
  
Wanda: this is better.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Patients:  
  
#0013579a Yugi Muto; Schizophrenic, alternate personality: see below. Age: 16 (short) Gender: Male Room#3 Treatment: group therapy, exposure to peers. Other: When convinced Yami did not exist patent became suicidal. After reconfirming Yami's existence he became lively again Committed by: Grandfather [Solomon Muto]  
  
#0013579b Yami Muto; 'dark' alternate personality of Yugi Muto. Started out as an imaginary friend. Age: N/A Gender: Male Room#3 Treatment: Therapy w/ guidance consoler to curve violent tendencies. Other: when yugi is troubled Yami takes over. Is violent. Committed by: N/A  
  
#0124365 Marik Ishtar; Criminally Insane, planned and tried to carry out world domination w/ brother. Murder of Father. Age: 17 Gender: Male Room#1 Treatment: Group therapy, therapy w/ brother, therapy w/ guidance consoler, shock therapy. Other: Is also being treated for incest. More violent & dominant of the pair. Sister often visits. Committed by: Sister [Isis Ishtar]  
  
#0124366 Malik Ishtar; Criminally Insane, planned and tried to carry out world domination w/ brother Age: 16 Gender: Male Room#1 Treatment: Group therapy, therapy w/ brother, therapy w/ guidance consoler, shock therapy. Other: Is also being treated for incest. Sister visits frequently. Committed by: Sister [Isis Ishtar]  
  
#9768534 Ryou Bakura; Depressive, suicidal. Age: 16 Gender: Male Room#1 Treatment: Group therapy, therapy w/ guidance consoler Other: Treated for incest. Committed by: came her w/ brother.  
  
#9768535 ? Bakura (calls self 'Yami') murder of Father 'because he didn't approve.' Age: 17 Gender: Male Room#1 Treatment: Group therapy, therapy w/ guidance consoler, shock therapy. Other: Is also being treated for incest. Committed by: Police  
  
#0003254 Hiroto Honda: mute Age: 16 Gender: Male Room#2 Treatment: Group therapy. Other: Committed by: Parents [Mr. & Mrs. Honda]  
  
#0003567 Anzu Mazaki; talks constantly Age: 16 Gender: Female Room#4 Treatment: Group therapy, therapy w/ guidance consoler. Other: likes to talk about friends (lonely?) Committed by: Parents [Mr. & Mrs. Mazaki]  
  
#0124536 Katsuya Jounochi; suffers from abuse (from father), self mutation. Age: 16 Gender: Male Room#2 Treatment: Group therapy, therapy w/ guidance consoler, therapy w/ boy friend (Seto Kaiba). Other: Committed by: Social Services  
  
#0138743 Otogi ; Anorexic Age: 16 Gender: Male Room#2 Treatment: Group therapy, therapy w/ guidance consoler, Therapy w/ boyfriend (Hiroto Honda). Other: Committed by: ? (Just showed up)  
  
#1947579 Seto Kaiba; can't socialize w/ people. Age: 16 Gender: Male Room#2 Treatment: Group therapy, therapy w/ guidance consoler, therapy w/ boyfriend (Katsuya Jounochi 'mutt'). Other: Ex-CEO of Kaiba corp. brother runs company now consults Seto via Internet often (must have 24/7 internet access) visits Mon. Wed. and Sat.'s Committed by: Brother [Mokuba] (harbors no bad feelings about this)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Just a teaser. Should I continue? Plz R&R Flames welcome. 


	2. Ch1 Visits, Say hi!

Behind Padded Walls  
  
SD: Hi peoples. *crickets chirp* K. Hi Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru. Thankie so much for the review! Well, here's your story.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this last time ^.^U Chickens go cluck cluck yo and that's what keeps EVIL!!!! Lawyers away.  
  
Wanda: what about NICE!!!! Lawyers?  
  
There are no such things  
  
Warnings: Yaoi incest (Malik/Marik), 'Kura's got a filthy mouth  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ch. 1. Visits, Say Hi!  
  
Malik woke up with a shutter and cry, everyone else in their small cell of a room was still asleep, their dreams not frightening enough to wake them.  
  
He thought back to his dream. It seemed so real, Isis was visiting -some thing she'll be doing today, his brain reminded him- and Marik was with them that time. That was unusual, but not unheard of, if he had behaved the entire week, which was what was so unusual about it. He was complaining about the lack of cookies.  
  
Something he'd never complained about before, but now as he thought about it, he really would enjoy some chocolate chunk cookies, fresh from the oven, so when they were pulled apart they were al gooey inside. Yum and . . .  
  
He was getting off track. She had said that she had brought someone with her to visit. Who he had asked. She never brought visitors. She called in her friend, it was their father.  
  
Except he didn't look as he did when he was alive, He looked like he had when Malik, so young at the time, had sneaked a look through Odion's protective hold. His father's head was smashed in from where Marik had hit him with the Millennium rod -which was currently in the asylum's store waiting for them upon release or if their sister whished to take it home-. There were stab marks all over his torso, spreading to his arms and legs. And the blood, dried and fresh alike mingling, the wounds reopening and poring out their share, leaving a trail on the floor. Coloring his usually immaculate beard and robes a deep, deep scarlet. So much blood!  
  
He couldn't help but let out a little gasp. That's when Marik woke up. He'd slept through the cry, the reminiscing the sudden movements in the bed next to his, but when his little brother, his world, his love, gave out that little, horrified sound it set off the alarm clock on full blast.  
  
Malik, too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the flight to conscience from his brother, was rather surprised when a pair of strong, well muscled, bronze arms wrapped them self around him and his beautiful, sandy crown be came a resting place for his lover's chin.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned the older one of the two.  
  
Marik didn't want to disturb Malik with his silly nightmares, nor have the other boy think he was week, so he lied, "nothing"  
  
Marik was no fool, and he prided himself in being the best liar (contrary to what Bakura claimed; that He was the best). Part of that meant that Marik could sense when others were lying to him. He leaned down and kissed his brother's head, a perfectly chaste kiss, but that set the guard off.  
  
"Hey, you two," barked the guard, "No messing about, Missus Cecilia's [1] orders!"  
  
"Ok, ok," shouted back Marik, in a softer voice he muttered, not intending for the guard to hear him, "it's more innocent than a lot of the stuff we've done when your not paying attention." This sent Malik into a fit of giggles, which he tried to stifle with his hand.  
  
The guard heard all of it and blushed saying, "If you don't like the rules, you can speak with Missus Cecilia, when she wakes," knowing that Marik had been sent to 'talk' with Missus Cecilia many, many times. She seemed the only one who could control him.  
  
"Fine we'll go back to sleep now." Marik said, answering for the both of them. When he was sure the guard was no longer listening, he said to Malik, "Let's see what we can do to chase those nightmares away." Guessing what had troubled the younger boy, "Starting with us lying down on my bed and you telling me what has you so worked up. Then we'll see where things lead." He finished suggestively. And they did [2]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At breakfast everyone on their floor noticed that Malik looked tired. They all guessed that Marik had been 'In the mood', a common occurrence. Only Ryou, who had talked to Malik when he woke up, and Bakura, who had heard from Ryou on the way to breakfast, knew the real reason he was so tired, besides the 'comforting ' Marik had given the younger Ishtar.  
  
It had Ryou worrying, which meant that 'Kura was doomed to listen to Ryou fret, while trying to eat the watery shit they tried to pass of for gruel. Joy. Sometimes he could really hate those dammed Ishtars, causing all these problems, and it wasn't even 8:00 in the Ra forsaken morning. [3] Dammed them.  
  
TBC  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
[1] Yeah, I had no plan to write her in, but this is an AU, so *shrugs* they needed a overseer, so here's Peggy's dead wife.  
  
[2] We all have imaginations, don't we? Good, cause I' m not writing a lemon . . . .Yet.  
  
[3] Ra- or Re- is the Egyptian sun god, so if it's still dark (where I live it gets bright around 8:00 am) than it truly is sun-forsaken. Lol. Sorry, dork joke.  
  
Next chappie, Isis's visit. I didn't like this chapter very much, so can I have your opinion on it? Please? 


End file.
